


Your Turn

by thewightknight



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Honeybear and the Blue Meanie [1]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Paper football, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), debriefings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Rhodey is surprised to find out that Nebula knows about a certain game he and Tony used to play at MIT





	Your Turn

**Author's Note:**

> ENDGAME SPOILERS
> 
> Because I loved that scene in the beginning so much.

It was one of those rare times when they sat down together for briefings instead of relying on holograms. Sam still wore the uniform, and Rhodey still wasn’t used to seeing that. He wore it well, though. He’d made a few changes but the white star still sat at the center of his chest.

As Sam took each of their reports Rhodey couldn’t help but remember other times, Rogers standing where Sam did now and he and Tony bickering while the rest of them rolled their eyes. He had to blink several times before his vision cleared.

Looking around the table, it seemed as if the rest of the team might be having a similar problem with dust in the room. Everyone except Nebula, that is. Her focus was on a piece of paper that she had started to fold meticulously. As he watched, incredulous, she tucked the last edge into a perfect paper triangle. She stared at it intently, unblinking, then set it on its point and started it spinning with a flick of a finger.

“Psst,” he hissed, low enough that only she could hear. When she looked up at him, he put his hands out, thumbs together, fingers raised. Her eyebrow twitched.

“C’mon,” Rhodey murmured. “You know you want to.”

Without any change in expression, she lobbed the paper football at him. It bounced off his left index finger and fell to the side. She scowled, then crouched down, making a goal with her own hands.

Rhodey’s shot fell short. Almost too quick to see, Nebula snatched up the paper. As Rhodey set his hands in position, he realized that the room had fallen silent. Looking around the table, he found all eyes fixed on the two of them.

"I'm sorry, are we boring you?" Sam asked, with an expression on his face that wouldn’t have been out of place on a high school teacher staring down an unruly class.

Nebula, undeterred, made her shot. It flew directly through the center of Rhodey’s fingers, hitting him square on the chest.

“Yes,” she replied, a single syllable in her deadpan delivery. “Your turn,” she told Rhodey, ignoring the rest of the room.

Bruce started laughing first, a booming guffaw that reverberated through the room. One by one the others joined in. Even Sam cracked a smile and chuckled. Nebula frowned, looking at each of them in turn.

“You are all mad,” she said when the laughter had begun to die down, and that only started it up again.

It felt good, Rhodey thought, as he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes. It felt right.

The meeting devolved into a free for all after that. Little paper triangles flew everywhere. And when Rhodey had a brief pang, remembering late night study sessions at MIT, he let it slide through him. Taking careful aim, he let fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
